Descent: The Battle of Red Mountain
by sheepdawg
Summary: The ancient tale of the great battle of Red Mountain, and the sinking journey of the Chimer hero and legend, King Nerevar Indoril, as he plunges inevitably through betrayal, loss, fire and doom.


Apology: I realise there's almost certainly a rule against removing a story, only to put it back up again; and I'm sure there's also a way to edit submitted stories without removing them and putting the new versions back up again afterward. This being my first Fanfic, I wouldn't know, but I hope I'll be excused for a first misdemeanour -as a complete noob, I didn't seem to understand that 'Submit Story' means 'This document is completely ready for submission, and cannot be edited once you click this button'. Either way, I'm sorry the people who are getting gypped with my story moving back up to the top of the page. Sorry guys, I suck.

Anyway, that said; Hi everyone. This is my first publicly-shown work, so I'm hoping it'll have some good feedback; if not, that's good too, I'm sure there's a lot for me to learn (especially about how this site works). I've been waiting to write this fic for a long time; to be honest, I don't know how long this will be; I'm hoping to get a fair bit of character development in there, between the war scenes. Should be good; we'll just have to see.

I love the game Morrowind, and the potential for the characters in this story, and the action involved in what I'm planning for the final scenes. I'm just hoping that there remain a valiant few Morrowind Fanfiction fans, three years after its original release. Another Note: By the time everyone gets to read this, I'll hopefully have helpful links in my profile, explaining anything I've got underlined in the text.

So, without further ado, I give you Nerevar Moon-and-Star Indoril and Dumac Half-Orc Dwarfking. Enjoy

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DESCENT**  
The Battle of Red Mountain

**Prologue - Fate**

1E 667, 19th Second Seed

The tide washed the coastal rocks in the north. Tame Guar grazed in the Grasslands in the West, on the slopes of the Boethian Mountains. Cliff-racers soared through cliffs and crags to their nests in the wide Velothi Mountain Range in the East. To the South, Elven farmers pensively tended their crops alone in the summer afternoon breeze. In the centre of Resdayn, the River Thir flowed almost noiselessly. The sprawling cities of Narsis, Mournhold, Blacklight, Port Telvanis, Firewatch and Necrom had all become reflectively quiet. A lull hung over Resdayn, as though the Elves had become abandoned to it, as 2000 years ago, before the Chimer settled there. Now, as the sun began its descent, the nation seemed to pause as the world focused with bated breath on the meeting of two men.

Nerevar Indoril, Moon-and-Star, High Councillor, King of the Chimer, stood in the Grand Hall of the Dwemer fortress Kangirnanz, before the throne of Dumac Dwarfking, Half-Orc, Council Overseer, King of the Dwemer. The meeting was taking place deep within the dormant volcano, Red Mountain, upon which the entrance to Kangirnanz lay. Underneath the colossal walls of brass and stone, as Dumac sat back in his throne, Nerevar spat furious accusations, in a fearsome rage.

"You are a traitor! You have flown in the face of all we have worked for, for your own glory and power! You have forsaken the years of peace we have strived so hard for, so that you may cultivate your own madness!" he roared. Dumac, playing his contemptuous scorn to the last, let Nerevar finish. The Chimer King burned with his anger, and Dumac's deliberate arrogance fuelled the flames in his eyes.

The two kings' hosts grew tense with the perilous confrontation being played out in front of their eyes; at Nerevar's side, his trusted servant, Voryn Dagoth, his shield-companion Alandro Sul, and ten bodyguards – his Ordinators; with Dumac, his High Engineer, Kagrenac, and several heavily-armoured guards lining the walls.

"The truth has been revealed to us all. I have travelled to the temple of the Daedra Prince, Azura, and prayed for his guidance. He (sic) came to me, and spoke to me of the truth that you and your walls hide. You are harbouring, deep within this very citadel, the Heart of the outcast God, Lorkhan." Nerevar paused to let this sink in for Dumac, and to calm himself. The Dwarf had sunk back into his throne defiantly. He did not move an inch, but his eyes bored into Nerevar's coldly and defiantly. His arrogance was gone, replaced with unadulterated ire. Kagrenac, at his side, was almost sputtering in indignant rage, but knew better than to speak out of turn before his King. Voryn also kept silent, but let a derisive smirk dance on his face before the Dwemer pair. He loved the confrontation, loved mocking his enemies, and had he been the one in charge, would have laughed openly. Out of respect for Nerevar, he contained himself. Nerevar continued.

"It has been made plain for we Chimer, and it shall not be ignored, Dumac. Using the power of this jewel, you would fashion for yourself a God, Anumidium, for your own purposes, and indeed, make a God of yourself. This is impious, profane, and blasphemous. We have long respected your disregard for the Daedra, but to mock the Gods in this manner is wholly intolerable.

"You have been my ally through war, through peace, through the doubt and mistrust of both our people. When all others of our races would have abandoned our compromise as folly, we persevered together. I would gladly honour our great union, if only you would relinquish your profane tools unto me, and surrender your power over the heart."

Voryn broke his scathing grin with Dumac, and looked puzzledly at Nerevar. Neither he, nor the Ordinators, nor any of the Dwemer had expected a peace overture. Nerevar knew this, and knew he was once again riding against the advice of his Tribunal, but even despite the Dwemer's betrayal, he did not want his relationship with Dumac to die.

He waited for a response, but still the room was silent; Dumac's eyes continued to stare unblinkingly into Nerevar's. Kagrenac was almost on the edge of his seat next to the throne, waiting for his own chance to unleash a flurry of indignations at Nerevar. Voryn stood straight and folded his arms across his chest; he grew serious for a moment; again, out of respect for his king's wishes. After a minute, it was once more Nerevar who broke the silence, speaking far more aggressively this time.

"The Heart of Lorkhan is a foul object, a profanity to the Daedra, and your construction of Anumidium is an open-faced betrayal. Dumac, I give you one more chance; do as I have asked. You must give up your worship of the Heart of Lorkhan or I shall forget our friendship and the deeds that were accomplished in its name."

For the first time, Dumac spoke, and he responded with a malicious calm. "We shall not relinquish that which has been our way for years beyond reckoning, just as the Chimer will not relinquish their ties to the Lords and Ladies of Oblivion. And to come at my door in this way, arrayed in arms and armor and with your hosts around you, tells me you have already forgotten our friendship. Stand down, my sweet Nerevar, or I swear by the fifteen-and-one golden tones I shall kill you and all your people."

At these words, Nerevar exploded. The centuries-old allegiance was broken.

"Then you shall face the full might of the Chimer, for you are naught but a greedy fool!"

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY CITY, AND NEVER RETURN, INDORIL!" Dumac roared, his thunderous voice filling all of Red Mountain. The sentence resounded throughout the ensuing silence. Nerevar stood still for a moment, his eyes aflame, before calming himself and turning to leave. As he walked, he spoke one last time, his back turned on Dumac, his voice resounding throughout the hall.

"Forgive me old friend, but your last command, I must disobey. I shall return, though not just as Indoril; as Hortator of the armies of Houses Indoril, Dres, Hlaalu, Redoran, Telvanni and Dagoth. You were given your chance, and you forsook it. This is farewell, my old friend, but fret not; we shall meet again soon."

Dumac did not answer, but watched in a glare as Nerevar walked out, followed closely by his - now considerably more cautious - guards, and Alandro. Voryn was the last to follow, but before he turned, he winked openly at Kagrenac, and shot him a threatening grin. Kagrenac spluttered in disbelief at Voryn's insubordination as the young Chimer councillor strode after his king out the great iron doors to the outside of the mountain.

"Voryn," Nerevar summoned as they marched quickly through the citadel towards the front gate. All of the Dwemer within had heard their king's outburst, and were staring at the Chimer as they rushed out of the fortress, moving quickly to the portal that would shuttle them to the bottom of the mountain.

"I am here, my lord." Voryn moved to Nerevar's side quickly, ever the loyal servant.

"We have to gather all of the Great Houses and the Velothi tribes. I need to be proclaimed Hortator, and we need to get every Changed Elf in Resdaynia to Mournhold by 20 Rain's Hand. Will you help me?"

"There is no path I would not walk for you, my king."

"Your faithfulness reassures my trust in friendship, Voryn. We have no time to lose, so take these ten men and go to Kogoruhn, and rouse House Dagoth. I know your home is near Red Mountain, so get your people out of there as fast as possible." He paused as he stepped into the portal, and emerged at the foot of the mountain. A short second later, Voryn emerged behind him, followed by the others. He handed Voryn three scrolls.

"I feared the worst, and wrote these summonses to Redoran, Hlallu, and the Ashlanders before we came here. I want you to take your people to Blacklight with you, your women and children will be safe there, far from Red Mountain. When you get there, deliver this scroll to Councillor Sedrayne Redoran, and tell him to send a messenger to deliver the other scroll to Daynasa Hlallu. Then I want you to scour Vvardenfell and the Northern Provinces for soldiers from the Ashlander nomads. Be wary of the Dwemer, they are everywhere here in the north and the west. I will return to Mournhold, muster the Great Houses, and consult the Tribunal. You have ten days. At the end I will meet you and the armies in Narsis. From there, we make war on the Dwemer."  
Nerevar mounted his horse and without another word, sped off to the South, Alandro struggling to keep up. Voryn and his men mounted up, and with a wary glance back towards Kangirnanz, now looming and fearsome in the light of the sunset, rode north. The War of the First Council had begun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Curse the Chimer, and curse Nerevar! Curse his accusations and his lies!" Dumac spat, releasing his previously contained anger on a war-golem with his battleaxe. "Accusing me of building a god of brass! The Tribunal has poisoned his weak Chimer mind. Come Kagrenac, to my study, we have plans to make," he commanded, striding away from his throne, his thick, dull-orange robe trailing behind him.

"Yes, your highness," Kagrenac followed obediently. Dumac did not notice the deep distress upon his face, as fear crept into his thoughts. He was not surprised that Nerevar had learned of the Heart; the Dwemer had been worshipping it – through the brass doors that kept it safe, in the Forbidden Chamber – for years, and it had always been only a matter of time. But how did Nerevar know of Anumidium? Very few knew about Kagrenac's near-completed construction of the thousand-foot-tall golem; he had not even told Dumac of the brass god. Had perhaps the Dagoth Ur, Voryn Dagoth, discovered it with his invasive magicks, and told Nerevar?

The High Engineer would have to be more careful in future, and make absolute certain that no one entered the Forbidden Chamber, where the Heart – and, unbeknownst to anyone else, Anumidium – lay.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So, let me know what you think guys, I'll gladly accept all forms of criticism. Coming Soon: Chapter 1 - War. Cheers :)


End file.
